All Over You
by waayward
Summary: "Handsome?" she cocked an eyebrow. "2D-san, the word handsome is used for men and I am definitely no man," She giggled. "Oops, my mistake, Noods. Should I say the most beautiful lady I know," he corrected himself leaning in. Noodle couldn't help but find herself leaning in too. OneShot.


**I literally came up with this idea at 3:30am when I couldn't sleep. Curse you, summer sleeping schedule. Yet thank you for some of my great ideas too, hahaha. Enjoy!**

* * *

Another party chez Gorillaz tonight? Oh, what a surprise!

Noodle definitely needed to keep her patience and sarcasm in check tonight. It wasn't going to be easy though.

It seemed that all they've been doing lately is partying. Murdoc's argument was that they're 'huge rock stars'. This man was in need of a serious reality check.

How did Murdoc even know half of these people? Chances were he didn't. Naturally most of them were female. Gosh, could he be anymore shallow and horny?

Unfortunately it was still only early. The party had only been going on for about two hours. Noodle found herself stuck on the couch between Russell and some half naked girl.

"How you likin' the party, Baby Girl?" Russell asked from her left.

"Oh, I am having the time of my life!" the sarcasm and fake smile was hard to mistaken.

Russell chuckled. "You know what you need? A beer. The fridge is entirely stocked and I would be offended if you didn't help me kill a few of these." He dangled his bottle in front of her eyes before draining the rest in one big gulp.

"I guess you are right, Russell-san," she sighed with a smile. Maybe a drink is what she needed. She had been so tense lately and couldn't find a way to relieve it besides music, and it was clearly too loud in here to begin playing.

Noodle stood fixing her jean shorts and pulling down her shirt. Making her way to the kitchen she was aware that she was being checked out by random guys. Creeps. To no surprise either Murdoc was sitting opened legged on another couch with two girls. _I'll be sure to find another room once a grab a drink. I have not seen 2D-san all night. I wonder where he has been._

Entering the kitchen, Noodle had no expectation to find anyone else in there, but she was caught off guard to find 2D awkwardly nudged between a girl and the counter.

"Oh," was the only thing she could say.

"Oi, cha doin, Noods? 'Avent seen ya all night," a look of relief washed over the singer's face once he laid eyes on Noodle.

Noodle gave him a soft smile. _Who is this girl? 2D-san is not a guy who just goes sleeping around. Her hair does seem nicer than mine though, and her shoes are killer..._

Once the girl realized that 2D was no longer paying her any attention, she turned around. Noodle now had the chance to get a closer look at her.

The poor girl's luscious blonde hair was sticking out in random spots and her black shirt was far too low cut. _Maybe 2D-san likes girls who look like this._ She was also wearing dark wash skinny jeans and as Noodle noticed before: amazing black heals.

Turning back to 2D, blondie tried to catch his attention again, "So like, wot position d'you even play in dis band? Aren't you tha lead singer or sumfink?" she slurred trying to weave her arms around him. Ugh, revolting.

"I 'tink you 'ad a bit too much ta drink dere, love," he said untangling the girl from his body.

Noodle held back a laugh. _Oh, he seems to not even know her or be showing any interest._

"Fine," said the girl not taking rejection well, "I don' even listen to yer crummy band anyways!" She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and sashayed out the door.

Once the girl had left, Noodle stepped over to the fridge to grab a beer. Leaning inside she began to rummage for her favourite brand.

"So what was all that about?" she inquired over her shoulder.

"I got no clue. I was just comin' in 'er ta grab me a beer when 'is random girl comes outta nowhere and grabs me," he replied taking note of Noodle's bent over form. He had no complaints.

Noodle stood back up and 2D motioned for her drink so he could crack off the top.

When he handed her back the bottle, their fingers brushed which made Noodle's pulse quicken.

"Oi, come ova 'er and sit wit' me at the table. We'll 'ave a nice 'lil chat," he motioned to the chair he pulled up to the table for her.

Such a gentleman.

* * *

Noodle had no idea how long they had been sitting there. What she did know was that she had a few too many beers and 2D had many more than he needed.

"So ya see, Noods, at's wot makes me tha most handsomest guy in tha band," 2D boasted proudly looking pleased with himself.

Noodle couldn't help but giggle at his goofy grin he was wearing. God, she sounded like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"Wotcha laughin' at, love? Don' tell me you dissagee," he mocked with a pained expression.

"Of course not, 2D-sam. You are the most handsomest man I know," she said with a playful smile.

He gave her a wink which sent butterflies all around her stomach.

"Don' ya dare mistake me for bein' cocky, Noods because yer tha most handsomest lady I know meself," he offered her with a smile.

Handsome? 2D was never good with words.

"Handsome?" she cocked an eyebrow. "2D-san, the word handsome is used for men and I am definitely no man," She giggled.

"Oops, my mistake, Noods. Should I say the most beautiful lady I know," he corrected himself leaning in.

Noodle couldn't help but find herself leaning in too.

Her head was fuzzy from all the alcohol and the close proximity to 2D was making the blood pump hard in her veins. It was all very overwhelming.

She knew somewhere deep inside that maybe this wasn't such a good idea but right now it felt so right. Noodle couldn't tell if this was what she really wanted or it was just the alcohol. In this moment though, all Noodle wanted was to feel 2D's lips on her own and run her hands through his hair.

Their lips were almost touching. Just another inch closer. His breath smelled of beer and... butterscotch maybe?

All of a sudden came a thunderous crash that made the pair jump and crack heads together.

"Ouch!" they both yelped, clutched their foreheads.

"Oi, Face Ache!" called Murdoc pounding on the door once more before kicking it open. Oblivious to the intense moment he had just destroyed.

Two girls hung from both his arms; one of them happening to be the skanky one trying to climb all over 2D earlier that night and a pretty brunette.

"Gots you a girl right 'er. 'Urry up and pick one before I keep em both for meself," he said giving each female a sloppy kiss on the lips. "Oh, 'ello 'der, Noodle," he added, finally taking notice to her presence.

"Uh, I'm ac'ually fine, Muds," he replied scratching the back of his head. He really did seem uninterested.

"Fine 'den. Suit yoself, Pretty Boy," he said making his way down the hall. The giggling girls could be heard down the hallway until Murdoc lured them into his bedroom, shutting the door.

Damn you, Murdoc Niccals and your talent for ruining a moment.

Noodle moved her hand away from her head to her mouth to stifle a yawn. She hadn't realized how tired she felt and the amount of beer she consumed was no help for her head either.

Looking over at 2D, Noodle saw that he looked disappointed. "What is the matter, 2D-san?" she asked.

"Aw, it's nuttin' of impor'ence, love. Just drank too much is all I guess," he grinned.

"If you say so, 2D-san," she replied not at all believing him, but smiled none the less. "It seems to be getting quite late; I guess I should be getting to bed soon,"

"Yeh, yer righ', Noods. Me too," he stood. "I'm jus' gunna grab a glass of water before I go ta my room,"

Noodle watched as 2D filled a plastic cup of water at the sink, stumbling quite often. She waited politely for him next to the doorway so they could go their separate ways.

Once he was finished, 2D slowly wobbled his way toward the door. Noodle was giggling.

"Wot's so funny dat yer laughin' at, love?" he asked.

2D not being the most coordinate person alive sometimes had troubles doing multiple things at once. Seeing as he was carrying a cup of water, talking to Noodle and also stumbling drunk across a room, he failed to notice a stray shoe placed in his path.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. 2D was tripping over the shoe; dropping his cup of water with a splash and his body landing flush against Noodle's banging them into the wall.

Noodle didn't have time to register the surprise she was just given by being harshly knocked against the wall. Nor did she get the chance to register that 2D's lips were taking custom of her own.

His hands went from her hips to her hair. Down her back, along her bottom and up into her hair again.

It was over just a quick as it started. Noodle stood there panting, blood pulsing hot, between the wall and 2D.

"Well then," she breathed. What was she supposed to do now?

"Oi, guess dat was a bi' unexpected den, huh?" 2D blushed, removing his hands from her hair to nervously scratch the back of his head.

"Oh no, that's completely okay, 2D-san," she answered. She wasn't lying either. It _was_ okay- for some reason.

"Awight den, guess we should be 'eadin 'er to bed," he made for the door when Noodle realized she had a question.

"Wait a minute, please, 2D-san. Just a quick question," she inhaled waiting to ask. "Was that from the alcohol or something deeper?"

"Uh, guess it was a bit 'alf 'n 'alf," he rubbed his arm, blushing.

This made her also blush a deep shade of red and put a smile on her lips.

"Wonderful," she replied, making her way out the door. "Maybe some other night I can get the other two halves as well."

With that she planted a swift kiss on his cheek and retreated to her own room.

* * *

**That's all, folks!**


End file.
